bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinto Hujiku
Jinto Hujiku is 3rd Seat in the 2nd division of the Gotei 13 Appearance Jinto is a very pale man, tall and well built, with blue hair. His eyes are a jade green. He wears the standars shinigami hakama with a sleeveless shirt, wooden clogs, and two armguards. Personality Jinto is a kind, caring, and light-hearted man. Wanting nothing but to protect the ones he loves. His most noticable characteristic is the fact that he's completely insane, changing personalities quickly from the normal, lighthearted, to a dark and more evil personality when he's mad. He can always be seen grinning, even when in the toughest of spots. History Jinto remembers nothing of his time in the world of the living In the Soul Society, Jinto was born into the 75th district of West Rukon. His parents abandoned him and int his loneliness Jinto grew insane. In his child years, he was always picked on, beat up, almost killed, stole from, etc. Because of his mental state. Eventually, in his early teens, he ran off, hiding in an old shed and slipping completely into his insanity. While in this place, a Soul Reaper, looking for a runaway at the time, found Jinto and took him to live with his family in the 1st district of North Rukon, getting him mental attention and bringing him out of his insanity. Shortly after, Jinto joined the Soul Reaper academy, hoping to follow in the footsteps of the man who saved him. He graduated into 2nd division, became a member of the Omnimitskido, and is now the 3rd seat of 2nd and the head of the Detention Unit. Abilities Flash Step Expert As the 3rd seat of 2nd, and head of the Omnimitskido's Detention Unit, Jinto is required to be skilled in flash step Hand to Hand Fighter Jinto usually fights usng hand to hand against equal, or lower level opponents, sometimes even higher levels Kidou Practitioner Jinto is fairly proficient with Bakudo, using it for quick escapes if a battle's going wrong. Zanjutsu Fighter Jinto's swordplay is exceptional, his style being brash, up front, then defensive, then all over the place. Zanpakuto Peten Shi (The Trickster) is a black zanpakuto with a white hilt and a white crossguard. The crossguard is shaped like a cross with rings on all 4 points, there is a black ribbon flowing from the hilt. Jinto usually carries his zanpakuto's sheath on his left hip, fighting with his right hand. Shikai: Not Achieved Bankai: Not Achieved Relationships Tsori Lye Jinto considers Tsori a very close friend, having known him since before he graduated. He talks and trains with Tsori often. Aketa Kuromaru Jinto views Kuromaru as an enemy. Jinto believes Kuromaru to be arrogant, and sees Kuromaru's brags to be threats against him and his loved ones Kanpekina Shoten Jinto views Kan as a friend as well, she being the 4th seat in the same division. He's sparred her in the past and they talk when they can. Quotes (To Aketa Kuromaru) "You've made an enemy on this day. And a rather insane one at that." (To Tsori and Kelly) "Aww I'm not nearly as good as you guys say I am. Kelly did all the work, I was only good for a smokebomb and some useless punches." (Grinning to Kan after pulling a bottle of Sake out of his pack) "I'm always ready if I need to drink." Category:Shinigami